Everlasting Love
by SilverMajix
Summary: Hikari, Rin, and Eiji are childhood friends; although Rin is very rich. During high school they find out Rin's leaving for college and Rin and Hikari end up confessing their love for each other. Then they don't see each other for 5 years.
1. Leaving

**Misa: Yup... another random story, although the only reason I namit Everlasting Love was because I couldn't think of anything else xD And I actually wrote this about a month ago; so if no one reviews I doubt I'll continue it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari -<strong> http: / lh4 . ggpht . com / KnoxSe7eN / SE8snH54ydI / AAAAAAAAAJM / 0buSZqXFGac / meganekko41 _ thumb%5B3%5D . jpg

Without the glasses

**Rin (LULU X3) -** http: / www . / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 02 / lelouch - lamperouge - 06 . jpg

**Eiji -** http: / 2 . bp . blogspot . com / _ Hmvqx2TQ0ik / SwwCtx3YzsI / AAAAAAAAA9w / 469Ffj2tRoI / s1600 / anime - guy - anime - guys - 6785916 - 320 - 547 . jpg

**This is them when they're older; but there isn't much change from when they're younger  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HECK! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!"<br>"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO DIE YOU STUPID WOMAN!"  
>"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE THE BOTH OF YOU FREAKING DIE!"<br>The purple haired six-teen year old and dark brown haired seven-teen year old turned quickly from their argument to face the white haired seven-teen year old.  
>"Now that you two aren't in each other's faces, would you mind telling me what you're arguing about <em>this<em> time?" Eiji asked his two childhood friends.  
>"'Kari's having a fit because I said I'm going to go to Toshiro University for college instead of Matsuhaiya" Rin answered,crossing his arms at his chest and turning away from the girl next to him as if showing he had won the argument or something, but he was actually hiding his own fear and anger at his fathers decision.<br>"Yeah! well you promised we would all go to Matsuhaiya together! all of us!" Hikari yelled at him, reaching up to yank at his brown locks.  
>"Kari's right you know, you did promise..." Eiji stated, looking down slightly at the news. All of a sudden Hikari's mood completely changed.<br>"Know what, just forget it, I guess I should have expected something like this from you. You were always the smartest out of all of us, it's no wonder you'd want to go to some prestigious university then go to some other country for your father instead of staying with us" With that Hikari turned around and walked up the nearby stone stairs and into Matsuhaiya High School, ignoring the angry stares she got from the nearby students.  
>"I can't belive you would do something like this Moshiyama, I can't believe you wouldn't hurt her like this, and for what; so you can go to some stupid university that your father owns then leave the country just to become so absorbed in work you can't live?" Eiji glared at Rin for a few seconds, then left to follow after Hikari, ignoring the hurt stare from his friend.<p>

Hikari opened the school door, only to be greeted with the school preps.  
>"What do you think you're doing talking to Rin-kun like that? You're worthless trash and have no right to even be in his sight!" and with that the overly makeup-ed snob slapped her across the face and pushed her, causing the smaller girl to fall into the nearby brick wall. Hikari stared at the wall in front of her with teary eyes, her head throbbing but she just ignored it.<br>"I'll most likely never see you again..." she spoke softly.  
>"Kari-chan, are you alright?" Hikari just stared at her friend with blank eyes, "Eiji... we're never going to see him again... they're going to send him off... and we'll never see him again!" Hikari's tone became frantic as she stared at him, her eyes wide and tears running down her face.<br>"Shhh, calm down, don't waist your tears on him, If he chooses to leave just to make his good for nothing father happy, then he's not worth it"  
>"But Eiji, he is! He's just wanting to make his father happy with him for once, But... I don't want him too go... he shouldn't have to!" Hikari wrapped her arms around the white haired boys neck and began to cry. Eiji began to try and calm her down by speaking soothing words and gently running his hands through her hair, but she continued to cry. Rin walked into the school, seeing his secret love crying on Eiji, all of a sudden he felt angry and jealous all at once, angry that he was leaving and jealous that Eiji would be the one staying with Hikari.<p>

**~ Two Months Later~**  
>Hikari wiped her eyes, then walked into the small game shop Eiji's family owned. She was meeting both Rin and Eiji there, they were going to have a small party for Rin, seeing as this would be that last time in a very long time they would speak or see the brown haired teen.<br>"Kari-chan! c'mere real quick" Rin said excitedly from behind the counter. Hikari walked behind the counter and next to him grumbling about 'not even getting a hello' as she went.  
>"What is it?" she asked putting her chin on his shoulder.<br>"Look look! I passed both you and Eiji!" Rin said happily, showing her the DS game he was playing. Hikari laughed softly,  
>"Rin, you know your an idiot, right?" she asked putting her head in front of his after he saved as she usually did. All of a sudden though she blushed slightly, then stood up straight. Rin looked up at her, wondering what that was all about.<br>"You know, I'm glad we all got back together before I left" he said softly, getting over his curiousity. Hikari smiled,  
>"Me too, I...I don't know what I would've done if we left things the way they were..." she said, her voice equally soft. All of a sudden they both caught each others eyes and couldn't look away, Hikari's cheeks beginning to turn pink as her eyes grew wide at Rin's staring.<br>"What are y-"  
>"I love you" Rin cut off. Hikari stared at him, her eyes growing wider by the second.<br>"W-what... do you mean... I mean I love you too, but I also love Eiji as-"  
>Rin cut her off again, standing up quickly and kissing her. Hikari just stood still, her eyes wider then they were before and her cheeks bright pink. Rin stepped away,<br>"You get it now?" he asked, looking straight at her eyes. Hikari just nodded, her eyes still wide. After a few seconds of staring Hikari got over her shock and stepped towards Rin, giving him a quick shy kiss. Rin just blinked at her..Once..Twice..  
>"I ...I'm gue-"<br>"I love you too" Hikari said looking down, almost inaudibly but loud enough for him to hear. Rin was about to say something when they suddenly heard soft clapping and turned around only to see a grinning Eiji,  
>"I was wondering how long it'd take" he said, grinning as wide as he could. Hikari quickly hid behind Rin in an attempt to get out of the white haired boys sight, but Rin himself just grinned back at the other boy. All of a sudden the bells to the front door jingled, bringing all of their attention to the middle-aged chuffer,<br>"Young Master Moshiyama, your father has requested you to leave earlier then planned to catch a earlier plane" the man said with a small bow. All of a sudden all joy in the room was quickly replaced with sorrow.  
>"Y-you gotta... leave..." Hikari said softly, her red eyes quickly growing wet with tears. Rin turned around and wrapped his arms around her,<br>"Yeah" he said softly, pulling her into him. After a few minute's the chuffer coughed, causing them to let go of each other. Rin wrote something on her arm then kissed her quickly and turned to Eiji, giving him a small hug. As he was at the door he turned back to see a crying Hikari and Eiji looking at the ground sadly, looking as if he was about to cry as well. Rin turned back around sadly and stepped into the waiting limosine, the car going off as soon as he stepped in. Hikari looking down at her arm, vision blury from her tears.

_'Wait for me my light, I'll be back_

* * *

><p><strong>Misa: THANK YOU FOR READING! X3 please review =D Thankies!<strong>_  
><em>


	2. 5 Years Later

**Misa: Marukawa Publishing does not belong to me; it comes from Junjou Romantica, so Misa no own. All she owns is the story V_V**

* * *

><p><strong>~5 Years Later~<strong>

"Kari... Kari-chan... wake up, it's eleven o'clock" the white haired young man said, slightly shaking the purple haired girl.  
>"Hm? what?" Hikari asked groggily, raising her head from the desk she had fallen asleep on.<br>"I said you need to wake up, Kari, I know you're trying to finish the manuscripts before the deadline, but you're over working yourself!" Eiji said, his voice getting louder with every word until he was yelling.  
>"Eiji...don't yell... I have a headache" Hikari said softly, already walking out of the living room and heading towards her room, tripping over her feet a few times as she went. Eiji groaned, putting his head in his left hand,<br>"Kari... what's wrong?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. He glanced at the work she had completed, she had managed to finish all but the last chapter, but all she had on the sheet was one panel done, sloppily at that.

Soon after Rin had left five years ago, Hikari had entered her first competed manga manuscript to Marukawa Publishing through a teacher of her's whos brother worked there. She quickly became very well known under the pen name 'Kari Matsukai' and immersed herself in her work, barely even passing high school because she would skip so much just to draw. But lately, Hikari hadn't been getting very much sleep; from what Eiji could tell she was having nightmares. So, she wasn't getting much work done even though she would exhaust herself by working.

The next morning Hikari opened her eyes sleepily, sitting up as she did so.  
>"Eiji, wake up, what are you doing in here?" she asked groggily, spotting a messy head of white hair laying on the edge of her twin size bed.<br>"Hmm? oh, sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. You were having a nightmare and I was trying to calm you down, but I guess I ended up falling asleep" he answered, lifting his head to look at a sleepy looking purple haired girl with half closed eyes. Yawning Eiji stood up from where he had been laying partway on the floor and partway on her bed.  
>"It's fine" Hikari mumbled getting up from under the blankets and standing up, stretching. Eiji made his way out of the girl's bedroom, heading into the kitchen while said girl followed behind him. As Hikari sat down at the small square table they rarely even used, Eiji got out a couple of bowls and began making the both of the a bowl of Coco Puffs, then sat both plastic bowls on the light gray surface. They began eating, no sound coming from either except for the sound of the crunching cereal; Hikari was no longer making her funny, out of place statements, and Eiji was no longer trying not to spill his food while he laughed.<p>

After they finished eating, Eiji began washing the bowls they used and some other dishes which were in the sink, while Hikari went into the living room. The house phone rang from the kitchen soon after,  
>"I'll get it!" the purple haired girl yelled, running into the kitchen and grabbing the handheld off of the counter beside her friend.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Tagaki-san, are you finished with the manuscripts?"<br>"Oh... um, no.." there was a soft sigh from the other side of the line  
>"Okay, I think I can get the deadline extended one or two days, do you think you can finish the rest of the work by then?"<br>"Yeah, I can pull an all nighter and get the rest finished in time"  
>"Good, but before you get to work, would you mind bringing the finished work here? I would come there but I'm very busy at the moment"<br>"Of course, I'll be there in about an hour"  
>"Thank you Tagaki-san" the line went dead.<br>"Who was that?" Eiji asked, standing next to her.  
>"It was Negase-san, she asked if I could take her my finished work" Hikari replied, hanging the phone back up.<br>"Shesh, you need a new editor, she should come get it herself" the white headed man said, going back to drying the dishes. The purple haired mangaka gave a small smile at her older friend's comment before heading into the living room to get to her room,  
>"I'm goin' to take a shower then leave"<p>

Hikari was ready to leave. She was dressed in short white shorts, a long black tube top that flared out at the bottom, black sandals and her bag which contained the finished manuscripts.  
>"'Kay Eiji, I'm leaving" she said as she walked by him, still in the kitchen and leaning against the counter, reading a book.<br>"Alright, be careful" he muttered, most of his attention still on his current book. Hikari went out the door of their bottom floor apartment and called a taxi, stepping into it as soon as it arrived,  
>"Marukawa Publishing please" she muttered tiredly, but loud enough for the driver to hear her. She let her head fall back against the back of the leather seat as the taxi took off quietly.<br>Soon after, the car stopped,  
>"We're here, that'll be four hundred yen miss <em>(AN: I honestly have no clue; I just guessed)<em> " the driver announced, glancing into the mirror at the tired looking young woman.  
>"Thank you" Hikari said, handing the man his money, then stepping out and shutting the door behind her. She looked up at the seven story tall building and sighed, then opened one of the clear glass doors, walking through. After showing the front desk her I.D. she went straight to the elevator, pressing the button to go to the sixth floor, staring at the roof as it moved. Soon enough she was at the sixth floor of Marukawa Publishing,<br>"Ding" she said with a small smile as the elevator 'ding'ed on time with her. She walked straight to the large cubical where all of the editors were, going directly to Negase.  
>"Here are the completed manuscripts, Nagase-san" Hikari said, bowing slightly as she was seen.<br>"Oh! Thank you so much Tagaki-san, I apologize for not coming to you and making you take time out of your day to come here" the blond said, taking the sheets that were handed to her  
>"It's no problem ma'am, I needed to get out of the house anyways, is that all?" Hikari asked, facing the slightly older woman, yet reading another manuscript which was laying on a nearby table. Nagase was about to reply when Shuichiro, a secretary at the front desk, appeared, looking quite shocked as he spoke,<br>"Ta-Takagi-san... there is... there is someone here to see you.." the brunette stuttered staring wide eyed at the oblivious mangaka. All of a sudden there were a bunch of squeals and giggles as a dark brunette appeared around the corner. Hikari, who was completely absorbed in the story she was reading from the corner of her eye, completely ignored all of the noise around her, that is until she heard one the male editors speak to Nagase,  
>"Hey, I'm pretty sure that's Moshiyama Rin, you know, the boss from Moshiyama Industries' son. He's also the richest man from Japan.."<br>At first Hikari didn't respond, the information still processing, but before she could respond to what she just heard, two long arms grabbed her from behind, holding her against a taller body.  
>"I missed you, Kari-chan"<br>"R-Rin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Misa: Pwease review~! X3<strong>


End file.
